The Taste of Her Lips
by Atsuke
Summary: A story of Sakura exploring the idea that she doesn't need a guy to make her happy, a women would do just fine.      Sakura X Ino with mature situations in later chapters.
1. The Kiss

_Well here is the first chapter in what I hope will be a successful series. I was asked to write a 5-chapter story about Sakura, but if people like it I will continue past 5. Be warned that this story does contain slight sexual themes, especially in the later chapters. Please rate and give reviews!_

Sakura couldn't believe that she had got herself into this. She was sitting in a clearing with Ino, Naruto, and Sasuke. They had decided that while they were on a break from training they should play Truth or Dare. At first it was a regular game, there were questions about whom she liked and that sort of stuff and the occasional dare, but it was mostly just kid stuff. The trouble started when it was Naruto's turn. He picked Sakura, and trying to look cool in front of Sasuke she picked dare.

"Ok then, I dare you to kiss Ino." Said Naruto.

"WHAT? Are you crazy? Why would I want to do that?" shouted Sakura.

"Well a dare is a dare, Believe it!" replied Naruto

"He has a point you know." Muttered Sasuke. It wasn't that he wanted to see them kiss, but he figured it was about time that things got interesting.

"Fine, I guess I will just have to do it," sighed Sakura. 'Why did you have to agree with that idiot,' thought Sakura 'Now I have to kiss Ino of all people.' Although she wasn't exactly all for the idea, she had to admit that it did intrigue her. She had always wondered what it would be like to kiss a girl, and why not Ino. They were good friends and if anyone did find out she would deny just as much as Sakura would.

"Fine. I'll do it," she said as she moved closer to Ino, "but I wont like it."

"Wait a second, who said I wanted to let her kiss me?" said Ino as she pulled away from Sakura. She wasn't against the idea, but she didn't want to seem eager about it.

"Just do it already." Said Sasuke.

"Yeah," agreed Naruto.

"Fine. Just make it fast," said Ino as she moved back near Sakura.

As soon as their lips touched a spark ignited inside both of the girls, but mostly in Sakura. All she could focus on was the softness of Ino's lips, and the sweet taste of Ino's tongue in her mouth. She was pretty sure that Naruto had only meant a small peck on the lips, but a kind of mutual agreement between the two girls was made as soon as their lips made contact. They both realized that this is what they had wanted and they wanted to make it worth it. As they explored each other's mouths with their tongues, they became ignorant of everything around them. They weren't even aware of the stares they were getting from Naruto and Sasuke. They would have kept going at it if Sasuke hadn't cleared his throat, much to the dismay of Naruto.

As soon as they broke away from each other, what they had just done hit them. They both blushed and looked away from each other. Lucky for them the silence was broken when Kakashi called out for them. All four of them got up and started to walk towards his voice. Sakura quickly ran in front of the group and turned to face them.

"You guys can't tell anybody about this, ok?" Pleaded Sakura.

"Fine." Muttered Sasuke.

"My lips are sealed, Believe it!" yelled Naruto.

"It would hurt me just as much as you." Said Ino.

"Ok, good. Now lets hurry up and get back." Said Sakura as she ran ahead.

_Well that was the first chapter of The Taste of Her Lips. I hope you enjoyed it. Again please rate and review._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------TTOHL-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Can't Concentrate

_Chapter 2 of The Taste of Her Lips. Sorry for the shortness, I wasn't able to concentrate very well...hopefully the next will be longer. Remember to Rate and Review!_

As soon as they got back to town Naruto ran off to meet Jiraya at some ramen bar, and Sasuke decided that it was about time for him to head home, leaving Ino and Sakura all alone.

"Well I uh, need to get home." Said Sakura

"Yeah, um, me too." Said Ino while walking away.

Later that night Sakura was studying with Tsunade in her office, but was having a tough time concentrating. All she could think about was Ino's lips and how they felt against hers. She finally decided that she wouldn't be able to get any work done in her current condition, and told Tsunade that she was going to take the rest of the night off, but before she could get out the door Tsunade told her that she had to go on a mission early the next morning. She was to investigate some disturbances at a neighboring village. She quickly accepted the mission and ran home, hoping to get a good nights sleep to clear her head, but as soon as she got home and settled into her bed all she could think about was the kiss. It filled her every though and every time she closed her eyes she could imagine it happening again. It was like she had been waiting her whole life for something like that to happen. It wasn't like she had never kissed someone before, but all of her other kisses had been with boys and they were so rough, but Ino's lips were soft and gentle. She was wondering if Ino was feeling the same.


	3. That Night

_The third chapter of TTOHL. Be aware that there is a huge adult content warning for this chapter!_

Sakura's heart was racing as she moved around the streets silently. She couldn't believe what she was doing. She was just thinking about Ino and before she knew it she was outside her window, getting ready to go to Ino's house. It was way past curfew, but if she got caught she could always say she was taking a walk, clearing her mind for the mission she had tomorrow, although the mission was the last thing on her mind. When she came to the corner where Ino lived she stopped and thought about that she was doing. What would she do if Ino didn't feel the same way about the kiss? What if she was just creeped out about it? How would she react to Sakura knocking on her window this late at night? All these questions flashed through Sakura's mind, but by the time she was able to think clearly she was already outside Ino's window with her hand ready to knock on it. She decided that she would regret it for the rest of her life if she didn't do this now. She let her hand fall against the window.

She only had to wait for a minute or two before the window opened and Ino stuck her head out.

"What is it Sakura? What do you need this late at night?" mumbled Ino, clearly still trying to shake off the effects of waking up prematurely.

"I'm not sure. I was thinking about our kiss earlier and I couldn't seem to get the thought of it out of my head. Before I knew what was happening I was outside your window at the dead of night." Sighed Sakura.

"Oh, well to be honest I have been thinking about it too. Why don't you come on in and we can talk about it." Said Ino as she opened the window enough to allow Sakura entry into her room.

As soon as her feet touched the floor of Ino's room she knew that she couldn't turn back. She watched as Ino sat on the edge of her bed and beckoned Sakura to sit down next to her. She sat down next to Ino and decided to just tell her what she was feeling.

"Ino, I-" Sakura tried to say, but was cut off by Ino.

"Sakura, I just have to tell you that all I have been thinking about is our kiss. I never thought that a kiss with another girl could be that exciting." Confessed Ino.

"Me too!" yelped Sakura, before realizing what time it is and lowering her voice, "but I thought I was the only one who thought that way."

"Well obviously not. Do you want to do it again?" asked Ino

"Of course." Said Sakura as she moved closer to Ino, anticipating what was about to happen.

As their lips again made contact the same spark ignited. They again began exploring each other's mouths and wrapping their arms around each other, not wanting this contact to end. It was just like the time earlier today, except there was no Sasuke to end it. They had been going at it for at least five minutes, when Sakura felt Ino's hand move from it's position on her back, and slowly creep around to Sakura's chest. Sakura wasn't sure what to think of this, but it felt right and she didn't want to end this kiss for any reason, so as Ino started to work her hand into Sakura's shirt, Sakura did nothing to stop her. But as Ino's hand found it's way into Sakura's shirt and started rubbing against Sakura's nipple, she couldn't help it as she pulled away and let out a gasp.

"I'm so sorry Sakura! I don't know what came over me, I just couldn't help myself." Pleaded Ino.

"It's ok, it didn't bother me so much as shock me," said Sakura as she moved back against Ino, "but now I have to return the favor." As soon as they were back to their original positions, Sakura was the one whose hand was working it's way into Ino's shirt. As her hand started rubbing against Ino's nipple she felt Ino deepen the kiss, rubbing herself against Sakura's hand, adding to her nipple's firmness. The softness of Ino's breast, the rhythmic sound of her panting, and the deepness of their kiss led to Sakura's own nipple's hardening, and a moistness forming between her legs.

As if she was able to read Sakura's mind, Ino's hand moved down to Sakura's waist. Sakura was past the point of pulling away or second-guessing what was happening. She decided to just let things go the way they were going, so when Ino slipped her hand into Sakura's pants and started rubbing her moist mound through her panties all she did was rub Ino's breast harder, while moving her other hand down to Ino's waist. Within a minute Ino had her fingers inside Sakura, and Sakura had hers inside Ino. They continued kissing and fingering each other until Ino pulled her lips away from Sakura's and pulled her hands away from Sakura's breast and out of her pants, causing Sakura to do the same. Ino started to pull off Sakura's shirt, leading Sakura to do the same with Ino.

As soon as the two girls were shirtless, they began to explore the other parts of each other's bodies. Sakura pushed Ino down on the bed and began to nibble on Ino's nipples as she pulled her pants down, revealing Ino's soaked panties, which Sakura quickly removed, leaving Ino completely naked. Ino, feeling that this was hardly fair rolled Sakura over and switched positions with her. She quickly removed both Sakura's pants and panties, revealing Sakura's soaking wet pussy. She brought her mouth down to it, and started to lick the moisture off. This caused Sakura to moan loudly, causing both girls to freeze, hoping they didn't wake Ino's parents. As soon as they were sure that nobody else was awake, Sakura slid off the bed and between Ino's leg, so that her head was directly under Ino's dripping wet pussy. Sakura brought her hand to the top of Ino's firm ass and puller her closer to her lips, as she started to tease Ino's pussy with her tongue.


End file.
